Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD
New Series of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD. Element Series *See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien SAPPHIRE *See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien RUBY *See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien DIAMOND/PEARL *See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien HEARTGOLD *See also: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien SOULSILVER Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Charmcaster (used in Part 1 and 2) *Kevin Levin *Generator Rex *Red Tornado *Red Volcano *Red Inferno *Red Torpedo 'Rurring's Aliens Characters' *Headspinning *Dino (When it Ferrari 458 Italia) *Aerospin *Bodyhead Pokemon seen *All Legendary Pokemon Villains *Sentinel Prime (leader) *Mirage Master (second-in-command) *Evil Characters and Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon *Sevenseven *The Stalker *Naljian Destructor *Driscoll Aliens In a Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: *All Aliens Haywire Aliens In a Ben 10: Advanced Best Wishes Generation: *All Haywire Aliens Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Rust Bucket III *Ferrari F430 *Toyota Vios Desirable (New Model his Glassy Purple and Lvory White) *Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 *Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition *Perodua Alza Advanced Version (with new Dashboard area touch screen) Episodes *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 1: The Clash on of Darkai *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 2: The Clash of Darkai's Disappearing Them *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 3: I See You Days For Kyogre *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 4: That I It's Why Hate Machine of Deoxys *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 5: The Attack in his Pokemon Hunter J *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 6: Raining Articuno *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 7: At Night For In Giratina *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 8: The Final Battle of Dialga *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 9: Lodestar of Legend *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 10: The Revenge of Evil Ben (Part 1) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 11: The Clash of Evil Ben (Part 2) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 12: Remote Control (in the Info and Quotes) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 13: A Strange of Driscoll *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 14: I Had Only Heart of Manaphy (Part 1) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 15: I Had That of Manaphy (Part 2) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 16: A Day on Eeveelution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 17 1/2: Clone Takeover *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 18 2/2: Clone's Defeat *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 19: Attack of Ultimatron *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 20: The Return of Ultimatron *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 21: Rise of Ultimatron *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 22: The Revenge of Ultimatron *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 23: Ultimatron Day *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 24: The Last Ultimatron *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 25: Ultimatron's Defeated *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 26: Rise of Kevin 11,000 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 27: Dawn of... Evil Ben (Part 1) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 28: Dawn of... Evil Ben (Part 2) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 29: Leaving Gwen *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 30: Palkia's Takeover *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 31: It Doesn't of the Remote Mind-Control *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 32: What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 33: Trade-Off *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 34: The Power Down *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 35: Inferno, What Are At Red Inferno? *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 36: Primus of Prison *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 37 1/2: The Final Of Legend at Vilgax *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 38 2/2: Power of Vilgax Attack *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 39: The Great War of Upgrade Suit Lost Control *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 40: The Battle Form *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 41: Shaymin and the Volt Powerful *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 42: Ultimate Sacrifice *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 43: Dialga and the Volt Switch? *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 44: The Get Back and the Refione Vivo *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 45 1/2: The Ultimate Shadow Revolution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 46 2/2: The Ultimate Shadow Powerful Return *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 47 1/3: The Revenge of Evil Robot EMERALD *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 48 2/3: Rise of the Evil Robot EMERALD *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 49 3/3: The Battle of Evil Robot EMERALD *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 50: The Better, the Even of Revolution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 51: Stolted Eeevolution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 52: Better, In the SE 1.5/Extreme 1.5 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 53: What Because with Ben 10? *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 54: Double or Nothing *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 55: Greetings From Techadon *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 56 1/2: Powerful of Rise in Evil Robot Revolution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 57 2/2: The Heroes Defeats the Evil Robot *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 58: The Battle Revolution *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 59: Revolt and the Ultimate Enemy *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 60 1/2: The Charge *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 61 2/2: The Final of Revil Revolution Specials *Ben 10: Multi Trixes and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD: The All Ultimate Powered *CrossPowered *Ben 10: Multi Trixes and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD: Heroes United (another special) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD: Heroes United Powered *Ben 10: Multi Trixes and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD: The Ultimate Power of Sacrifice *The Ultimate Crossing Battle Trivia Category:Series